The invention relates to sized yarns for subjecting to one or more textile operations, and it also relates to associated methods.
Yarns comprising a plurality of SiC or carbon fibers may be subjected to textile operations, and in particular to weaving operations, in order to form fiber structures. The pores in such fiber structures can then be filled in with a matrix in order to obtain composite material parts in which the fiber structure performs a mechanical reinforcement function.
Documents US 2014/0030076 and FR 2 983 193 describe making parts out of composite materials. Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,442 describes textile treatment compositions.
Nevertheless, when the fibers of yarns are covered in an interphase coating, performing textile operations can lead to the interphase coating being damaged.
It would be desirable for yarns based on fibers covered in an interphase coating to be treated so as to impart satisfactory protection to the interphase coating during textile operations. It would also be desirable for the treatment not to affect the flexibility and in particular the weaveability of treated yarns.
In addition, it would also be advantageous for the protective deposit that results from such treatment to be easily eliminated once the textile operations have been performed.
So far as the inventors are aware, there does not exist at present any treatment for yarns based on fibers covered in an interphase coating that presents the above-mentioned advantageous properties.
There therefore exists a need to have available a treatment for protecting yarns based on fibers covered in an interphase coating that enables the yarns to conserve, after being treated, the ability to be subjected to a textile operation, while also serving to protect the interphase coating during said textile operation.
In particular, there exists a need to have available a treatment for protecting yarns based on fibers covered in an interphase coating that enables the yarns, after treatment, to conserve satisfactory flexibility and weaveability, while also enabling the interphase coating to be protected during weaving operations.
There also exists a need to have available a treatment for protecting yarns based on fibers covered in an interphase coating that leads to a protective coating that can easily be eliminated.